Voices of Vengeance
by SuperminionXD
Summary: AU From the Voices trilogy. Heather and Jay gain their powers from the explosion that killed their parents at the ages of 12 and 4. Heather devotes her life to protecting her brother,discovering what happened to them and trying to create a cure. But an incident puts them in the Avengers and wondering if they need a cure at all.
1. A Story of Superpowered Siblings

**Lately I've been kinda going through a phase where I'm wondering what might happen to my characters if they existed in different circumstances, partially prompted by my alternate universe story, Whispers. That got me thinking what would happen if Heather and Jay (By the way I got bored of just calling him a letter so I changed his name fully, at least for this, it's still short for James though) if they ended up in the Avengers instead if the Fantastic 4 (Or 5) and this is what became of it. Origins are somewhat different but the characters remain the same. It is not really necessary to have read the Voices trilogy (this is separate from this story) first but you can if you want.**

**Still, enjoy…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. the Technopathy isn't something that's obvious in my other stories, but it is there, she just doesn't use or know about it, I decided to play it up more in this though. It does take more energy for her though.**

* * *

The explosion that killed our Parents was a strange one: no-one seemed to know how it started… of course they didn't know about the secret AIM base underneath our apartment block. And nor did I, at the time…

It was almost a week later when I found myself waking up in a hospital bed. We were the only survivors, they said, me and Jay, my four year old brother. I was only twelve at the time, twelve and alone in the world. At first they wouldn't let me see him, he wasn't stable, they said. I didn't believe them so I slipped past the nurses and out into the corridors. It was then that I caught my reflection in one of the glass doors. I stared at the mirror-girl, she wasn't me, she couldn't be me! My hair was black, and my eyes green, this girl's hair and eyes were a bright purple! Shaking it off, I continued my search, and I found him.

A tiny pink mass of burns and cuts lay forlornly under starched white sheets, a shock of yellow hair on the pillow. A cluster of doctors stood around the bed as a loud beep emanated from the machine next to him. I had watched enough medical dramas to know what that meant.

"Jay!" I screamed, the lead doctor looked up and saw me.

"Get her out of here!" he commanded one of the nurses as the others began charging the metal paddles. The Male Nurse grabbed my arm and started pulling me from the room.

"No! You don't understand! He's my brother!" I yelled, struggling as much as I could, but the grip held firm, "Don't Die Jay! You can't die! Please!"

My heart was in my mouth as I heard the Doctor shout 'Clear' and apply the shock, my brother's small chest rising as if in agony. I saw the nurses wait tensely before the Doctor shook his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed louder than I had ever screamed at all. The silence that followed was broken by a small beep. This was soon followed by another, and another! He was alive! I let out a sigh of relief, along with the Nurses and Doctors. From that moment on, I promised myself, I would protect him, whatever happened, whatever it took! But I had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

It was another week later when they first came. The Voices. Haunting my dreams, filling my every waking moment. I thought I was going crazy! Meanwhile I was taken to an orphanage run by a woman who I was instructed to call 'Auntie'. She wasn't my real Auntie; in fact I doubted she was anyone's. I didn't care much for her, she talked down to me as if I knew nothing, and her 'Voice' spoke of annoyance and false sympathy. The other children weren't any better, they saw my hair and eyes, and labelled me a freak, an aberration to be ignored or taunted, their 'Voices' taunted me until I locked myself in my tiny room and curled up, my hands over my ears. It did nothing. But there I stayed, alone and unmoving. 'Auntie' came up and tried to coax me down, or to eat some food. I refused both. I could not eat, for the voices came louder than ever.

* * *

Another week passed and still I refused, though my stomach shouted out in protest, the thought of food was still sickening. It wasn't until Jay was discharged that I stopped. They brought him into my room, his brown eyes wide and innocent. I looked at him and cried, cried the tears that, up till now, I had not been able to shed. He shuffled over to me and placed a small hand on my knee. I uncurled and drew his small body onto my lap. I hugged him tight and promised we would never be parted. And for a moment, the voices seemed less loud, less prominent. That afternoon the both of us went down for dinner. I didn't eat all of it, but it was definitely better than none.

* * *

Over the next few months I slowly learnt to block out the voices. I never told a soul, for I knew if I did they would think me crazy and take me away from Jay. I had taken to wearing an old pair of sunglasses to cover my eyes, and my hair, to anyone who didn't know, would just seem like I was rebellious and dyed it. Anyway, I sort of liked it. Soon we were fostered by a woman named Elsie, Auntie said we were lucky to go together, I retorted that she was mean to even think of splitting us up. Elsie was nice; she gave us our own rooms, clothes to wear and foods to eat. She never once asked what was under my glasses, and for a year or so, we lived quite normal lives.

But that was when it started happening, to both of us, but me to begin with. I remember the first time; I was on the bus on the way home from school when it was just before my stop. I reached out to press the button when a strange energy flowed through me, and the button pressed itself. I was shocked and flustered to say the least, but was able to walk relatively normally off the bus and hope no-one noticed. I soon realised this was something I could do with relative ease; I set up various experiments lifting everything from pencils and rubbers to large boxes filled with things. It often made me dizzy and tired if I did too much though.

* * *

On my next visit the to the library I logged on to one of the computers and searched 'the ability to move things without touching them' there were lots of things about people claiming to have psychic powers, but there was no way I could know if they were telling the truth. A lot of other people seemed sceptical too judging by the number of negative comments dismissing them as crazy or con-artists. I also learned that what I have is called Telekinesis, or Psychokinesis, and is closely related to Telepathy, the ability to hear others thoughts. This made me think of the voices. Not that I had forgotten them, they remained forever chattering in the back of my mind. What if they were actually…? This was so weird, I had… superpowers? How? Why?

I remembered the voices appeared right after the explosion, could that be it? Was that why…? Did that mean Jay had it too? Little did I know I would soon find out. It wasn't obvious at first, just strange things, like finding he had woken up on the floor downstairs right below his bed with no idea how he got there. Margaret put it down to sleepwalking, but I knew it was something different. I told the five year old I was doing a project for school and set up a cheap video recorder 'borrowed' from the school library. It wasn't really stealing since I would return it once I was done. I put the camera on record when he went to sleep and then went to bed myself, not before checking there was enough memory for the night.

* * *

In the morning I woke up early and found Jay once again not in his bed. I took the camera and went downstairs to find him, he lay splayed out on the floor, directly under where his bed should be. I carefully shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Heather?" he moaned, half asleep.

"Shh, it's ok; let's just get you back to bed"

"Ok" he nodded sleepily and allowed me to pick him up bridal style and carry him back to his bed before Elsie woke up. When I'd tucked him in I went back to me own room and rewound the recording to the start. I lay on my bed and watched the video on fast forward on the small screen. The sped-up tosses and turns seemed normal for the first few hours, until, quite suddenly, he disappeared. I quickly rewound to the point of his disappearance and played it in normal time. My purple eyes widened behind my glasses. I played it again just to make sure. It was the same; Jay seemed to just slip through the mattress and through the floor, shortly followed by a small pop.

* * *

The next night I set up the camera in the kitchen after Elsie had gone to bed. I wiped the memory of the previous night and set it to record again. A new morning revealed a new revelation as I once again escorted a half-asleep Jay back to bed and viewed the night's film. As before the first few hours were uneventful, until Jay's small body seemed to fall through the ceiling like a ghost, before disappearing altogether with a pop and reappearing on the floor. Another trip to the library saw the camera returned and Jay's powers identified and Phasing and Teleportation. Still I told no-one, and as it turned out, I didn't have to.

* * *

One afternoon, it was a weekend; the relative silence was broken by a loud cry from Jay's room. Both me and Elsie rushed to his aid to find him falling into the floor as if it were water, the woman was shocked beyond belief, but I ran forwards. Unfortunately I tripped over something on the floor, sending me sprawling, and my glasses flying. Elsie gasped upon seeing my eyes for the first time. Reacting quickly I reached out a hand and lifted Jay up telekinetically. Once upright he tentatively reached a toe to the ground, finding him solid once more I placed him down with a motion of my hand and ran to hug him.

Elsie stood there, her eyes wide with fear; she backed away towards the door. She exited it and shut it behind her; I heard the click of a lock. Jay burst into tears.

"What's happening to me?" he asked between sobs, I sat cross legged on the floor and pulled him onto my lap. I hugged him tight and stroked his hair just like I remember Mummy doing.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here" I comforted, "I won't let anything hurt you ever, and I'll never leave you"

He looked up at me with tearstained eyes.

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" I confirmed "And I also promise I'll do my best to find out what happened to us, and fix it"

He threw his small arms around me and hugged me close, I hugged him back and rocked from side to side as his sobbing subsided and his body became limp and heavy. When I was sure he was asleep I carefully stood up and laid him down on the bed. Then I picked my glasses off the floor and replaced them on my face before lying down next to him and falling asleep myself.

* * *

I was woken by someone roughly shaking my shoulder.

"I tell you sir, they're not normal!" Elsie's voice exclaimed

"I'll find that out for myself Ma'am" a man's voice returned and the shaking intensified.

"Gowawayy" I slurred sleepily, hugging Jay closer to me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you and your brother need to come with me" He explained, that woke me up.

"You stay away from my brother!" I shouted, jumping off the bed and glaring at him menacingly.

"He'ver… wa's'going'on?" Jay asked, blinking having just woken up, I turned back to him and stroked his hair.

"Everything's ok Jay, I promised, remember?" I comforted him; the man stepped forwards and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look…" he looked to Elsie for a name as I glared venomously.

"Heather" She told him warily.

"Look, Heather, we just want to take you and your brother to a new home" he told me in a calming voice, "Nothing is going to happen to you, or him"

I looked into the man's eyes, they seemed to show genuine concern, and I had sensed people lying before, it didn't seem like he was. He didn't seem like the government type either, so I glanced back at Jay before nodding slowly.

The man took us to another orphanage, like Auntie's, but this one was run by a strict small woman who demanded we call her Ms Carisbrooke. It wasn't very nice there, Ms Carisbrooke didn't like us very much, she made us clean things and I was often the one to blame for anything that went wrong in the place.

As a result no-one wanted to foster me, but they still wanted Jay, with his fluffy blond hair and deep brown eyes, and his five year old charm, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I figured if everybody thought I was a rebel, why not use that to my advantage, so I began a sort of scheme that went like this. A couple would come in and take a fancy to Jay and a test run would be organised, but I would follow behind, using my telekinesis to sabotage things they came into contact with. For example making a drink spill all over them and other things that could be perceived as pranks. The prospective parents would then be scared off by the so called 'ghosts' leaving Jay unfostered.

He soon picked up on this and began to help by pulling 'disappearing acts' by teleporting further away or slipping through a wall when they weren't looking, I think he thought of it as some sort of game. Unfortunately Ms Carisbrooke quickly realised my mysterious disappearances coincided with these 'tests' and took to locking me in my room when the times came. I lived in fear of the time when he wouldn't come back.

* * *

Another year had passed when an older couple came to the orphanage, they made it clear from the start they could only take one child, they showed an interest in Jay, setting me on guard. But when the time came for the test run, not only Jay but both of us were called to the small bland office. We sat awkwardly in the couple's gaze.

"We have been told that you do not wish to be separated" The woman said kindly, "You care for your brother"

I nodded nervously.

"Then surely you do not wish him to grow up in a place such as this" the man reasoned, I looked at them suspiciously, what were they getting at? "With great power comes great responsibility, you have the power to let Jay here live a normal life, it's your responsibility, your decision"

His words struck me and I glanced at Jay, whose eyes were wide and innocent. There was something about the couple that I couldn't help but trust. They went on to explain that I would be allowed to visit any time I wanted and were prepared to help me in any way they could. They said they had a nephew about my age who they'd like me to meet and, as it turned out, attended the same school as me. I reluctantly agreed to the offer and from then on Jay lived with the Parkers. I visited once a week and became good friends with their nephew, Peter, a brown haired boy with glasses. It was Peter who got me into science, and I soon realised I could use it to help both me and Jay with our 'problems'.

* * *

Meanwhile I bounced around from family to family; I didn't really care for anywhere where Jay wasn't. A lot of them didn't care much for me either, though my experiments didn't help much. I had taken to performing experiments in my room with chemicals and things I'd smuggled from the school science labs, it was interesting but most families gave me up after I filled my bedroom with iodine vapour, or exploded something. It was during one of those experiments I discovered my other power, one of the families I had been with had given me an old clunky laptop, it wasn't high tech or anything but it did the job. I had taken to typing up the results so I could look back on them at a later date; it was during this that it happened. I glared in contempt at the computer.

"I don't care if explodingly isn't a word, I'm using it so it is!" I cursed the inanimate object, or the spellcheck to be more accurate. Just then the computer began acting strangely, the mouse-arrow moved of its own accord, right clicking on the word and selecting the 'Add to Dictionary' option. I had thought with the events of the past few years I wouldn't be shocked by anything, but I was. I diverted my experiments to a more electronic angle, I had always been good with computers and I soon found I could control the entire computer using my mind, transferring my thoughts to type or even hacking into things just by thinking about it, it was weird but cool, though it did take a lot of energy I found. By then I was fifteen, but easily completing college work, I went to a technological university and by the time I was seventeen I had done everything I needed.

* * *

Now was the time! I thought as I walked down the familiar path I had walked down so many times as a child. Everything I had worked for, in secret in my room and at college, was for this moment. I stood in front of the patch of scorched ground, left to waste it looked dark and derelict. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered what I had lost the last time I had been here. After all these years, the place still smelt of ash.

* * *

"_Mummy! What's happening?" I screamed as a boom rocked the building._

"_Everything's ok, Honey, we just have to get out" She assured me, taking Jay's hand and leading us down the hall._

"_But why? What about Daddy?" I asked confused._

"_He's coming too, he just has to get some things" She explained vaguely, she pulled open the door to the stairs only for us to be hit with a wall of heat, I flinched back from the searing flame as Mummy pulled us away, back into the apartment. She led us into their bedroom where there was a large window. Letting go of both our hands, she picked up a chair and threw it at the window with all her might. The glass shattered and tinkled to the ground, then she grabbed the double mattress from the bed and heaved it over to the window. She threw it out the window where it fell two stories and landed on the ground with a thud directly under the window. What was she doing? I wondered frantically as she took Jay in her arms and dropped him from the window as well._

"_What are you doing?" I exclaimed in panic, she took my hands and looked into my eyes._

"_I want you to promise me something" she told me, I nodded, "Look after your brother"_

_With that she used our clasped hands to throw me out the window too. The world froze for a moment as it seemed like I was flying. Then gravity kicked in, the wind whipped my hair and I screamed as I landed in a crumpled mess on the mattress next to Jay. I helped him off the mattress and looked up, expecting to see Mummy sailing down after us. Instead what I saw was one almighty boom as the entire building went up in a gigantic explosion. Jay and I were thrown backwards; I saw a strange flash of purple and green light and then darkness…_

* * *

I gasped at the sudden invasiveness of the memory, looking at the charred remains brought back feelings I thought were buried long ago. I picked my way across the ruins, there had to be something to cause the explosion. The police could never find anything, but maybe I could. Something wasn't right; I felt things, strange things that shouldn't be underneath a normal apartment building. I couldn't sense any people down there, but a still active Wi-Fi connection flickered in one corner. I closed my eyes as I reached out my mind to the electronic device. Information flashed before my eyes in a way it had never before, numbers, letters, codes, it didn't make any sense! It felt like my head was overloading! I quickly technopathically downloaded the information into my laptop, which I had in my rucksack, to stop the pain. I stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as if I'd just run a race or something and then turned and walked back down the street.

I found a small café and sat down with my computer, working my way through the jumbled data. I couldn't decrypt all of it, but the bits I did spoke of an organisation known as Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM, and two projects codenamed Project Ghost and Project Technopsy, I couldn't find what the projects consisted of but it wasn't much of a leap to theorise they had something to do with mine and Jay's powers. I looked up from my work and suddenly realised the café was empty.

"Freeze by order of SHIELD!" a voice commanded and suddenly my table was surrounded by men with guns and wearing futuristic spy type clothes. I was cut off, I couldn't escape! What could I do? These guys looked like just the types who would strap me to a table and experiment on me! I was not about to let that happen! There must be something I could do… unless? But I had never used my powers in that way before! But it was my only option. I put on my best poker face and began filtering through the usual babble of 'voices'. I turned to the agent I assumed to be the leader.

"Agent Quartermaine of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Division? By the way, someone really wanted your initials to spell out shield" I mocked cockily, when inside I was quaking with fear, I smiled sweetly, "I am not the girl you're looking for"

"You are not the girl we're looking for" the agents chorused from their telepathic trance.

"Thank God for Star Wars" I smirked as I got up from my seat and pushed past the frozen spies, "By the way, you didn't see anything"

I went to the door but turned just before I exited. I clicked my fingers and the frozen agents reanimated and saw my absence. Not taking a second to watch their confusion, I slipped out of the café and down the street. Well that was eventful I smirked to myself. I caught the bus and slipped into the back door of the orphanage, where I now resided full time since no-one wanted to adopt a seventeen year old. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got into my room, using my powers so much took a lot of energy

* * *

Once I turned eighteen I was given a broken down flat, still in New York, I got a part-time job as a lab assistant for a Dr Curtis Connors and fought tooth and nail to gain custody over Jay from the Parkers, who happily obliged since they were going through their own family emergency. And so we both now lived in my tiny flat, Jay, now ten, was, not surprisingly, obsessed with superheroes and was dead set on becoming a journalist '_cause that's what superheroes do' _

"But I don't see why we can't!" he exclaimed, yet again arguing that we should be using our powers to help others.

"No! It's dangerous" I said firmly.

"But Ben said with Great power comes Great responsibility, we should be helping!" he argued

"I have enough responsibility looking after you, I don't need any more!" I retorted, "And you're way too young"

"You may wanna rethink that!" Jay said in sudden awe, I followed his gaze. A column of earth from the bottom of the sea rose upwards, taller than any skyscraper. Out of it came a figure, who floated in the sky like an omen of violence. Jay was right, we had to do something.

* * *

**Seriously don't expect all chapters to be this long, this is a one off thing, I meant it to just be a brief summary of their past but it just sort of mutated. The whole thing with SHIELD wasn't even supposed to happen, it only did because my brother thought they would pick up on all the strange activities and power-related Google searches Heather did, and the Jedi mind trick just amused me and seemed the sort of thing Heather'd do.**

**This story is a lot darker than my others, as is Heather's past; as a result her personality is slightly changed, but still recognisable I hope. **

**I hope Heather doesn't seem like a Mary-sue, I know making your character a telekinetic-telepathic-technopathic-super-genius is a bit asking for it, but I try to put in faults since I find it unrealistic when characters don't have any, more will become noticeable as time goes on. I know it's not very noticeable now, but Heather really has very little control over her powers as what control she does have is based on ideas and theories rather than real world experience, Jay meanwhile controls his almost instinctively, probably due to how young he was so his brain was able to adapt.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. The forming of a Team

**Hi, updates are often irregular and unpredictable since I have problems working on timescales, I write when I can, so don't expect them always to be this quick. Anyway, onwards…**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Running towards the direction of the catastrophe I soon realised this wasn't going to be quite as simple as Jay thought it would be. Revealing our existence would not only be detrimental to us ever having normal lives, but also alert organisations like SHIELD who would want to dissect us or force us to work for them. How on earth did real Superheroes cope with this? Right, a mask. Dashing down the street a small shop caught my eye, a rack of brightly coloured scarfs stood outside the door. I quickly grabbed two of them and continued my way.

"Hey!" the store owner shouted after us.

"Sorry, we'll pay for these, I promise" I yelled back and continued running, the man shook his fist at us threateningly, but by that time we were long gone.

* * *

By the time we got to the scene the column of earth had sunk suddenly back into the earth but the figure remained and was now in combat with another flying figure who had long hair and a hammer. It didn't take much calculation to know this would wreak havoc in New York. I handed one of the scarves, the green one, to Jay, and tied the other, ironically a purple one, so it covered the bottom half of my face, Jay did the same. Three other figures landed on the ground nearby, one began talking into an earpiece; he wore a suit eerily similar to those the SHIELD agents who tried to nab me wore. The other two were more colourful, the woman wore a stripy yellow and black dress and the man a red suit and silver helmet.

"Ant man and Wasp I think" Jay told me in a whisper, "Don't know the other guy, but the one with the hammer is Thor"

"A Norse god? Seriously?" I looked at the far away figure dubiously.

"Apparently" Jay shrugged.

"Explains the hammer I guess" I conceded, "But I still don't think he's a god"

Lightening shot through the sky from the fight between the two flying figures. The three figures on the ground seemed to have some sort of argument that resulted in the woman, Wasp apparently, shrinking and flying off. Well that was unexpected, I rolled my eyes.

"Are we gunna help or what?" Jay asked,

"I don't know, it was your idea!" I retorted, there was a boom as one of the fighting figures hurtled towards the ground with frightening speed. The remaining figure raced towards where we were standing, well more accurately towards the two figures who stood nearby. But all of a sudden he stopped and seemed distracted, the work of the miniaturised woman I guessed. But then out of nowhere a red and yellow armoured man charged straight into the figure.

"Ironman!" Jay exclaimed in awe

"Who?" I asked

"Where have you been, under a rock?" it was his turn to stare at me dubiously, "You know, Tony Stark?"

"The billionaire tech guy?" I hazarded a guess

"Yeah! When did you become so clueless?" he accused

"When did you become an expert?" I retorted, he stuck his tongue out at me but it was only visible as a lump in his scarf. All of a sudden the red and gold figure, Ironman, shot straight upwards into the sky until he was no longer visible. That was it, we had to help whether SHIELD would catch us or not. I motioned for Jay to follow me and we approached.

"What are Graviton's upper limits?" Ant man asked the SHIELD guy. I guessed Graviton was the bad guy.

"We studied him for years, he doesn't have any" eye patch guy replied, "What're you going to do, Pym, talk him down?"

"No, it's too late for that" 'Pym' concluded as he hit a button on his belt causing him to grow considerably until he was as tall as the skyscrapers around us.

"I thought you said he was Ant Man?" I asked Jay.

"I did, I didn't know he did that though" Jay replied, staring in awe at the giant, who strode out across the water as if it were little more than a puddle and caught Graviton like a fly in his hands. But the gravity manipulator broke free. We had to act and we had to act now! Jay and I ran towards the sea, I grabbed his hand, I wasn't even sure this was going to work, but here goes.

"Who are you?" the SHIELD guy demanded.

"That doesn't matter right now" I called back as I continued running to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Jay panicked, seeing that we were heading straight for the edge and not slowing down.

"Trust me" I told him, he nodded and with that we both jumped off the edge and over the sea. I focused my mind and caught the both of us telekinetically.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed upon noticing his not falling.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I agreed as I willed us both forwards towards the fight. "Stop this!"

I demanded as we hovered in front of him.

"Not until I get Fury!" the man thundered, I suddenly had to concentrate a whole lot harder to keep us in the air. We really hadn't thought this through! I panicked, neither of us really had offensive powers, there was nothing we could do to hurt this guy, and we had no protection from him. Unless…

'_Stop… Stop fighting… you don't need to do this…' _I chanted telepathically, trying to hypnotise him the way I had with the SHIELD agents last year, but something must've not worked, maybe he was too strong willed, or his anger too much, for I was forced out with a sharp pain. All of a sudden gravity switched sideways and both Jay and I were thrown away. The gravity stream continued and intensified until we were pinned to the window of a skyscraper, in full view of the occupants, great.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" I asked Jay, who shrugged as much as he could with the weight crushing down on him.

"No! You wanted me to create a super soldier, but I've become so much more" Graviton boomed to the SHIELD guy on the ground, "I'm beyond human now and I'm going to crush you, and show the world their new master's power! Destroying the city would be a good demonstration!"

Ok this guy was beyond crazy!

"Goodbye Nick Fury!" He continued as the SHIELD guy, Nick Fury, was lifted from his place next to the fallen giant. He cried out in pain as he was crushed by the enhanced gravity, when all of a sudden he exploded leaving behind pieces of machinery. So Eyepatch was a robot. That was unexpected! I could do nothing but view as Graviton flew angrily into the city, the ground began shaking, windows smashed and lampposts fell over.

We were rising! He was lifting us into the air! Guess the Robot guy was right about no upper limits. The entire island lifted up into the air, water streaming from the sides. Then suddenly he must've stopped concentrating since I was able to move again. I took Jay's hand and flew both of us down to see what was going on. The island was falling again, but way too fast, it was going to smash or something. I looked just in time to see Thor dive underneath and slow down the island, rather like Superman would. A small wave washed as the island settled back into place, but it could've been much worse.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Thor fly out from under the sea, but this was quickly stopped by another, more localised earthquake. Graviton rose out of the ground, his eyes glowing bright white. Seriously, did noting stop this guy? A silver bolt shot across the sky and hit the man, knocking him backwards, the Hammer, having hit its mark, returned to its master.

"I recommend you stay down, mortal" Thor shouted, Whoa, he's really into this 'being a god' thing!

"You think you can stop me?" Graviton challenged, "I've beaten you before, I can do it again!"

He floated back into the air and towards Thor menacingly when suddenly he was hit by a bright blue beam.

"Woo! Ironman!" Jay cheered

"You really should listen to the man" Ironman chided the villain before noticing us, "Who on earth are you guys?"

"Umm… we're just a couple floating people, feel free to ignore us…" I said awkwardly

"No we're not, we wanna help!" Jay corrected.

"Actually I recommend staying away from the guy who just almost destroyed half of New York!" I retorted at my brother.

"It wasn't half!" he protested, "And we still should help!"

"So are you helping or not?" Ironman asked, sounding confused.

"IN!" Jay shouted immediately, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes under my glasses.

"Fine, I give up" I relinquished and we landed on the side of the crater, Graviton rose up but was almost stomped on by a giant red foot.

"You're sick Franklin, you need help" (Gi)Ant Man tried to convince the villain.

"Or possibly more zapping" Wasp continued

"No! The power I wield I… you are nothing to me!" he shouted and we are all pushed back and pinned to the walls of the skyscraper… again! "I'm stronger than all of you, I'm the strongest one there is!"

"Bad guys always say that!" Jay mocked

"You sure about that?" a deep voice challenged before the floating villain was jumped on and knocked through the air by a massive green figure. The Hulk! I lift Jay and I off as Thor and Ironman also take off after them.

"I did not realise there were ogres on Midgard" Thor commented.

"He's not an ogre, he's the Hulk!" Jay protested, how did he get to know so much anyway, or is it that I spent so much time on a cure I missed everything?

"Take him down!" Iron man orders as we see the gravity manipulator try to crush the Hulk in a massive crater. But gravity suddenly increases and we are slammed to the ground.

"Ow, again, why did I let you talk me into this?" I asked Jay as I picked myself off the floor.

"Look at you fools! I possess the power of the universe itself! I am power!" He shouted as he rises up a tornado of earth, crates and water spirals around him. Suddenly I am pulled to the ground; gravity seems to have increased thousand fold.

"I can't move, can you?" Ironman asked Thor

"Nay" the 'god' replied, "The others?"

But everyone is stuck on the ground, but I can see Jay grinning under his scarf.

"I can do better!" he boasted before disappearing.

"I don't think invisibility is helpful right now" Ironman commented

"He's not invisible, idiot, he teleported" I informed the armoured billionaire.

"Actually, Superman is power" I heard Jay's voice mock, "But since he's not here we'll have to improvise!"

"Insolent brat" Graviton insulted and a cry was heard, right that's it!

'_IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD BRAIN CELL FROM BRAIN CELL, YOU EVIL VILLAIN!' _I roared telepathically, wishing him as much pain as possible, he cried out but I was once again forced from his head, now with a throbbing headache. Jay reappeared beside me, looking pale and breathless.

"Hey… I'm… ok…" he said between breaths before collapsing on the ground unconscious. I heard groans as the Hulk strained against the intense gravity, pushing upwards he is able to stand slowly, I saw Ant man disappear in a flash of light, obviously shrinking, and suddenly insects swarm up from the ground, there is a sudden jolt as Graviton once again increases the gravity holding us down, I'd soon be crushed if he did this anymore, I thought through my thumping headache. But still Hulk was able to resist the pull, as he climbed his way out of the crater he once lay in, again Graviton tried to stop him, but the Hulk was still too strong.

I was definitely glad he was on our side. All the spinning tornado of crates stopped and hurled themselves at Hulk, but he simply deflected them with his bare fists, until all of them piled on top of him. But something distracted the Gravity manipulating villain as all the remaining crates fell from the air and Hulk burst free from his crater. He launched himself on Graviton, knocking him to the ground. We're able to move again! I sighed in relief as I sat up and picked up my brothers unconscious body.

"Please don't leave me" I whisper in his scarf covered ear, tears sprung to my eyes, "I promised I'd protect you, _Promised!_"

I looked round to see superheroes all getting up and flying towards the sky where Hulk was suspended, thousands of crates ready to smash into him. I looked from the scene to Jay; he was alright, still breathing. It was what he would want me to do, I resolved, and I laid his body down and took to the air. I saw Graviton hit with a barrage of blue blast thingies courtesy of Ironman, which he was barely able to deflect, we were winning! I grinned underneath my scarf.

Hulk meanwhile was smashing the crates while falling through the air, I saw Wasp join him and blast a few. I spotted a pile of tires inside one of the crates that had burst open, perfect! I picked up the tires telekinetically and through them one by one at the villain, he deflected them, but barely and they became a distraction for Ironman to continue his Laser-fire. Hulk's falling path landed him straight on top of the Gravity manipulator, who was occupied by Ironman and me, and didn't see it coming at all, but once he hit the ground he was raised on a column of rock by the villain, but he was distracted by laser-fire from Wasp before Ironman swooped in and shot his massive laser from before. That was deflected by another rock column. A flash of light from under a nearby oil tanker signified Ant man's return to being a giant; he lifted up the ship and threw it at Graviton, it promptly exploded. Lightening filled the sky as Thor span his hammer round and round.

"FOR MIDGARD!" he roared as a massive beam of pure lightening shot from the tool and straight onto the Gravity manipulator. I landed on the crater edge as a torn and tattered Graviton looked up to see us standing as one. Except for Jay.

"Hey Sis, wha'd I miss?" He asked, appearing beside me, "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Don't you scare me like that!" I exclaimed, aiming to slap him on the back of the head, it passed straight through as usual.

"Who's strongest now?" Hulk asked the fallen villain smugly

"You had the power to do anything" Ant man said disappointedly, "and you used it to put millions of lives at risk"

"Pretty sad" Wasp commented as she zapped the villain again.

"Agreed" I smiled in agreement, l then turned to Graviton. "Sleep"

My Tele-hypnosis actually worked on him this time as he slumped to the ground.

"Neat trick" Ironman commented.

"I try" I smirked

"Come! Let us celebrate!" Thor suggested, putting his arms round all of us, but our success was interrupted.

"Freeze!" a shout came and we turned to see an army all pointed at us, I froze and pulled Jay closer to me, ready to flee and any second. "Step away from the Hulk, he's a fugitive from the cube!"

Well at least they weren't after Jay and me, not that it meant we were just going to hand them the Hulk with a silver bow. Ironman stepped between Hulk and the guns.

"You want the Hulk, you have to go through me" he challenged, "The Hulk saved us all, he's a hero as sure as any of us"

"Yeah, don't hurt Hulk, he's awesome!" Jay agreed.

"Stand down" I looked around for the source of the voice, "We got bigger problems than the Hulk! 74 supervillains are now loose all across the country, maybe the world by now"

"That's bad" Jay pointed out obviously

"Duh!" I retorted

"How did this happen, Fury?" Ironman accused

"I don't know, but we can find out together, come work for me, as SHIELD agents you could make a real difference" Fury offered

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, "Guys like you are the people I've been running from most of my life, why'd I want to work for you?"

"No! This is your fault, Fury, isn't it? SHIELD created Graviton!" Ant man accused, "Whatever you had Hall doing, it changed him, you kept it under wraps, and this happened!"

"Fury's right" Ironman announced, I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" Wasp shrieked, "You of all people are gunna work for SHIELD?"

"No, he's right about us making a difference, together!" He amended, "One on one we can each take down a villain or two, but 74? None of us can do it alone, together, we have a chance, what we did here, it can change things! The world needs us, but not as SHIELD agents, as a team on our own, together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains"

"We can be Avengers!" Wasp exclaimed.

"Huh, good name" Hulk commented

"So, like a team? Like the Justice League or something?" Jay asked, I suddenly felt very out of place. These guys were professional superheroes, they knew what they were doing, I hadn't even saved so much as a Hamster before today. Come to think of it, I'm allergic to Hamsters.

"A-all of us?" I questioned nervously.

"Only if you want" Ironman offered, I was lost for words, only able to nod dumbly, "So what do we call you guys anyway?"

Jay grinned under his scarf.

"You can call me…" he started before disappearing and appearing in front of Ironman

"…Flick 'cause I…" he ported in front of Thor and continued, repeating the process for each 'Avenger'

"…flick from one place…"

"…to another…"

"…cool, huh?"

"You are truly odd younglings" Thor commented on Jay's theatrics.

"So how about you?" Wasp asked, I thought hard, it had to be something to do with my powers, I gazed absentmindedly at the SHIELD agents who were packing their guns. It reminded me of when they surrounded me in the Café, when I was decrypting the AIM files. What was the name of my project again? I tried to remember. Technopsy! That was it! But Techno just sounded weird! Then I smiled as I thought of the perfect name.

"Call me Psy" I smiled

"Isn't that a Japanese sword or something?" Wasp asked, I shook my head

"That's S-A-I, I mean P-S-Y, like the Greek letter that looks like a trident, as in Psychic or Psychology" I explained.

"Is that what you did to him?" Wasp asked, gesturing towards the unconscious Graviton who was being dragged away.

"That was more like Tele-hypnosis, I can't actually control people or anything" I told her, she shrugged.

"Still kinda cool" she decided, I smiled, realising this was probably the closest I had ever come to making a friend since the explosion.

"We need a catchphrase or something" Jay, or now Flick, announced, "Like Avengers Go! Or Avengers Dispatch!"

"Assemble?" I suggested, mainly because of it being alliterative.

"Avengers Assemble!" Ironman proclaimed, testing it out, "I like it"

* * *

**In case you didn't realise, I dropped the 'girl' part in Heather's hero name since it sounded immature and didn't fit this version as she is slightly darker. By the way, Heather's social skills aren't the best, I mean she has spent six years trying to cure herself and Jay, so basically until she properly knows someone; most of what she says is awkward or nervous, unless she is arguing with Jay or fighting villains.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Life goes on, or does it?

**Hi, this is really a filler before the episode where they get the mansion (8 I think) since the others before then are introductions for each character. I just thought I'd show a bit of Heather and Jay's 'normal' (if you can call it that) life. **

**I do not own the Avengers, and by extension Ironman, neither do I own 'The Chronicles of Narnia' or Takeda Lulaby (Which is a Traditional Japanese Lullaby and therefore I believe it is in the public domain, if I am wrong feel free to correct me)**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I have changed Heather's powers from the original, since in this her Technopathy is a whole lot more prominent I decided that to balance it out her Telepathy is weaker, so she can only really do the Tele-hypnosis thing, communicate telepathically and pick up surface thoughts and basic facts from a person. She can't see or change people's memories like she can in Voices.**

* * *

It was weird going back to the flat, with everything normal, it almost felt like everything had never happened. Truth be told it did seem a lot like a dream. I didn't think it was though, since it was all Jay would talk about, I really hope no-one overheard, he kept on raving about how awesome it was going to be to work with 'real live superheroes'! His excitement was rather infectious I decided as I wondered what we would do, would we save the world? Would there be aliens? But wait what would we wear? All superheroes had costumes, didn't we need them? What would we do? How on earth is this team thing even going to work? They don't even know who we are?

My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived home. It was quite late now since it took a while for there to be a time for us to slip away unseen, and Thor kept wanting to celebrate and tell us of his adventures in 'Asgard' (Still thought he was crazy). I made a quick tea of beans on toast (The extent of my cooking ability) for Jay and me then we both went to bed. I had work in the morning so I needed to sleep or people would ask questions.

* * *

When I woke it was still a bit dark, well just before dawn I thought. The flashing red numbers read 6:03, and realising there was little chance of me getting back to sleep, I reluctantly got out of bed and dressed myself in a pair of jeans and my favourite light grey hoodie. It was even harder not to think the events of the previous day were a dream, but the two coloured scarves hooked over the bedpost were living proof.

"The Scarves!" I gasped aloud, suddenly remembering the irate shopkeeper, I had to pay him or it was stealing, whether we were superheroes or not. But by now the man would have seen the news, or perhaps heard of our antics and maybe even made the connection, so it wasn't as if I could waltz in and hand the money. I had to do it some other way. I glanced at the clock again, 6:15, the chances of anyone being there at this time of the morning were relatively small. If I could just leave the money with a note? That would work. I searched in my desk and found a generic piece of lined paper that I felt couldn't be traced back to me. Then I found yesterday's Newspaper and fished it out of the recycling. Grabbing a pair of scissors I carefully cut out the letters for the note, for handwriting could be traced too. When I was done it was almost half past, the note was short and sweet and I hoped it fit the bill, it read:

tHank yOu for The scArVes, Here iS payment As PrOmisEd.

P + F

So grammar wasn't exactly the strong point, but I didn't have time to get it perfect. I chose to sign it with the first letters of our newly created codenames since it made sense that now we had them, we should use them. I would've signed it with the Greek letter Psi but that wasn't in the paper funnily enough. Then I snuck out of the door quietly, leaving a note for Jay should he wake up and taking my purse and some cellotape. The shop was only a ten minute walk from our flat so I quickly pulled up my hood so I was as unrecognisable as possible. I got there and counted out the change for the scarves before making sure I was alone. I carefully posted the note through the letterbox, catching it telekinetically on the other side before sending a piece of tape through as well and sticking the note to the inside of the door. I repeated the process with the money, taping it to the bottom of the note, all from the other side of the glass. With the process complete I slipped back home. It was now 7:00 and I found Jay still curled up in his bed.

"Hey, wakey wakey!" I said brightly as I shook his shoulder, "Time to get up"

"Can't I sleep in? I'm still recovering from yesterday!" he complained

"Unfortunately, unlike most Superheroes, you have school today" I replied, "So get up"

"Whyyy" he groaned, but dragged himself out of bed anyway.

* * *

"Ok, rules!" I drilled him again, as we walked round the corner to his school

"Again?" he moaned, I glared at him.

"Once more" I demanded

"Yesterday did not happen so no talking about or mentioning aforementioned events unless it is using facts from the news" He recited

"And?" I prompted, he rolled his eyes

"No powers under any circumstance ever" he continued

"Good" I praised, "Now follow them"

"Ok, bye Heather!" he grinned and hugged me as we had reached the school

"Remember I'm working late at the lab today so you'll be staying in After School Club" I called after him

"Yeah" he shouted back from halfway across the playground. I stayed until he disappeared into the double doors then I turned back down the road. I didn't start my shift at the lab till the afternoon so I went straight back home and began sorting out a few things. I didn't like doing all the chores and things, but they had to be done. There wasn't that much to do though so I still had time before I had to be at the lab. I sat down on the sofa and wondered what I could do. My eye once again caught the bright purple of the scarf (We had a Studio flat so practically everything was in one room). I shrugged to myself; we had to do something I guessed. I picked up the pad of paper I'd used earlier that morning and a pen then sat back down on the sofa. I tapped the pen on the edge of the pad a few times before writing.

_Things you need to become a Superhero_

I stopped and thought again, resuming my pen-tapping

_1) Powers_

Ok, we had that one covered… What next?

_2) Secret identity_

That one wasn't entirely necessary, I guess you could be a hero without one, but I decided it would be better if we did. It wasn't hard, all we would have to do would be to wear masks. Though the fact that I already wear my glasses all the time made me more likely to be recognised, and the idea of just not wearing anything and wearing my glasses as the mask when being Heather didn't appeal to me. So the only way would be if I could make my eyes look normal when I was being me. I could use coloured contacts or something, I decided. Ok what else?

_3) Codename_

That's covered too.

_4) Costume_

Ok, that one we didn't really have yet, but it was Friday so I would be paid and then we could buy something off the internet or something. It wouldn't hurt to do some research though, I decided, and I found my laptop. I booted it up and searched for Superhero costumes. Most of the results were of fictitious Heroes but it didn't matter as I scrolled down the page looking for ideas. The only problem was that almost all of them were brightly coloured spandex, not exactly my thing.

I suddenly gasped as I glanced over to the clock on the wall, it was nearly One O'clock! My shift started at Two so I quickly hid the papers in my desk and grabbed a sandwich. I once again saw the purple scarf, oh why not; I shrugged and stuffed it into my bag before going out the door.

* * *

The lab was about a twenty minute walk from the flat so I arrived a bit early. It was a normal afternoon at the lab, though I couldn't help smiling secretively when someone mentioned yesterday's incident, especially when they wondered about the 'Mysterious Duo' as the media seemed to have dubbed us.

I continued my everyday tasks until 5:00 rolled around. Then I took my leave and went to pick up Jay. On the way I passed a nearly closing fancy dress shop, on the window there was a display of coloured contact lenses. I looked at the rows of lenses, why not now? I asked myself, so I went into the shop and examined the display more closely. I couldn't really use green ones like my eyes were before since they would look weird over my now purple eyes, so I selected a dark brown pair, hoping the darkness of the colour would mask the purple.

I promptly bought the lenses and made another detour to a public toilet where I made sure it was empty before removing my sunglasses and beginning the painful process of putting the contacts in. This took longer than expected because I kept on blinking at the wrong moments and it hurt a bit. But once I got them in they didn't hurt that much, they were just a little strange; I supposed I would get used to it. I looked in the mirror as I put the small plastic pot into my bag. I gasped; this was probably the most normal I'd looked since the explosion, even with my sunglasses since wearing them in winter looked weird. Though the skin where the glasses had been was paler but my skin is pale anyway. I smiled at my new reflection and continued my way.

* * *

I got to the school and went through to where the club was. Jay sat at one of the tables with a sheet of paper and a set of coloured pencils. He was so engrossed in his work that I was able to sneak right up behind him and he still wasn't aware of my presence until I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to jump and drop the pencil he was holding.

"Heather!" he exclaimed excitedly "Look!"

He shoved the paper towards me, on it was drawn a green person-shaped figure with streaks of blue and a couple of yellow squiggles.

"That's nice" I commented, trying to sound enthusiastic when really I had no idea what it was about, it was a little odd for Jay to be so excited by a drawing, he wasn't usually into art.

"No! Look!" he insisted, pushing the paper further into my face before dropping to a stage-whisper "It's my costume!"

"Oh!" I realised, taking the sheet off him and examining it more closely this time, the figure itself was in fact not green, but it's slightly scribbled form was in fact wearing what looked like a bright green body suit with a stripe on each side that ran from the ankle to the inside of the wrist and a yellow squiggle in the centre of the chest. "Cool"

"So've you got one yet?" he asked, I was caught off guard.

"Got what?" I queried, he rolled his eyes.

"A Costume, Silly" he stage-whispered again.

"No, not yet" I told him, "But I figured we could do something about that this evening"

"Awesome!" he declared before finally looking up, "Heather! Your eyes!"

"Took you long enough" I smirked.

"Wow! They're just like mine now!" he observed.

"Yep, now go get your stuff, we're off" I told him before shooing him towards the Cloakroom.

A few seconds later he emerged carrying his rucksack, which he promptly deposited in my hands.

"What did your last slave die of?" I jested as I swung the bag onto my shoulders. He laughed as he tightly clutched his 'costume'. I signed him out and he went bounding along the path.

"Come on, Heather! Hurry up!" he called back as he ran at a dangerous speed towards a road junction.

"Jay!" I called sharply; he stopped suddenly, just managing to stay on the curb. "What did I say about looking where you're going?"

"Sorry Heather" he apologised, before holding his hand out to mine so we could cross the road. I took it and made sure we looked both ways before crossing, after all, what was the point of being a superhero if we just got run over before we even started? We reached the other side of the road again and he let go of my hand.

* * *

The rest of the journey was relatively uneventful, Jay ran back and forth babbling excitedly about how we would 'save the world' and suchlike. When we did get home he insisted that we start out 'costume hunt' straight away.

I sighed and started up the laptop and scrolled through a few sports websites. It wasn't long before we found a bodysuit of a similar style and colouring to Jay's design. He also insisted on us having yellow iron-on material so he could have his symbol. Now it was my turn. Jay tried (and failed) to convince me to buy a purple coloured bodysuit similar to his, thankfully I decided against that. Eventually I settled on something, it was by no means a conventional costume, but it worked for me. I chose a plain purple Top with elbow length sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans of the same shade and a fitted black leather jacket. For shoes Jay chose a pair of blue trainers and I picked out a simple pair of black ankle boots. I bought both of us gloves, black leather for me and green fabric for Jay. Finally I bought a pair of domino masks from a fancy dress website, one black and one blue. I sighed in contentment, it was finished. Everything bought separately so as not to arouse suspicion and I used my Technopathy to make it untraceable and ordered duplicates for spares as well. I was pretty sure it couldn't be traced, I even disposed of the clothes we'd worn the previous day so they couldn't be recognised.

Jay was bouncing off the walls, or the beds to be more accurate, but I managed to calm him down enough to feed him a microwaved lasagne. By then it was quite late, so I convinced him to change into his Pyjamas with a promise of reading a chapter. I was half way through reading him 'The Silver Chair' from 'The Chronicles of Narnia', we had just got to the part where the Witch was trying to convince the children that the world beyond her underground realm didn't exist, rather appropriate I thought. Quicker than would seem possible, possibly because he could teleport, Jay was dressed and in his bed. So, as promised, I opened the book and began to read…

"_The Witch shook her head. 'I see' she said 'that we should do no better with your lion, as you call it, than we did with your sun…" _I continued reading

* * *

"And the book says shut" I concluded at the end of the chapter, it had been a running joke between us for quite a while.

"No it doesn't" he protested.

"Whether it does of not, you need to sleep" I told him, softly ruffling his hair.

"Heather?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Sing"

I sighed, singing wasn't exactly my thing, and I was sure he was a little old for lullabies.

"_Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya_

_Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi_

_Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo_

_Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi_

_Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru_

_Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara_

_Hayo-mo yuki-taya, Kono zaisho koete_

_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

_Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

I sang softly, my voice hushed, it was a traditional Japanese lullaby which Mummy had sung to us. I didn't really know why since neither her nor Daddy were Japanese, they were both English, but it must've taken her fancy since she had sung it every night I could remember. And so I passed it on to Jay

"Night now Jay" I whispered.

"Mmm Heather?" He moaned sleepily

"Yes Jay" I replied quietly.

"We should have a theme tune" he mumbled before turning over and falling asleep.

"Sure Jay" I agreed before turning to the other side of the room. I didn't notice the figure floating outside until I heard a sharp metallic tap on the window pane. Seeing the figure, I quickly fumbled for my glasses, having taken out my contacts on returning home. The silhouette registered with both my telepathy and my technopathy, meaning it could be only one person.

'_How did you find us?' _I demanded the armoured billionaire, using my technopathy to tap into his suit's speakers so as not to wake Jay.

"You both emit a unique form of radiation, it was simple to track" he replied arrogantly, I glared at him, though whether it was visible from under my glasses I didn't know.

'_We can talk on the roof' _I replied, before opening the window and flying out. We were on the top floor so it didn't take long, and with a flare of his repulsors he was in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke aloud for the first time.

"You know, he's sort of right" the billionaire commented as if he hadn't even heard my demand, "We do need a theme tune"

This made my glare intensify, he had been listening in? How dare he!

"How long were you there?" I demanded, he still seemed unfazed.

"I liked the bit about the snake" he commented, both ignoring and answering my question. I could sense him smirking under his helmet.

My glaring intensified further until I was sure it must've been visible, even with my glasses.

"Answer my question" I demanded.

"I've got another one, what's your connection to AIM?" he asked, his sudden seriousness, and the question itself caught me off guard, my eyes widened.

"What makes you think I am?" I challenged.

"According to SHIELD, a girl matching your description was confronted after hacking a destroyed AIM lab, the agents involved showed similar symptoms to the hypnotic effect you used on Graviton" He stated, I smirked slightly, remembering my first attempt at the 'Jedi mind trick', unfortunately he picked up on it. "So you were there"

"I didn't say that" I replied coolly

"You didn't have to" he said simply, I glared again.

"You wouldn't happen to have researched this 'defunct AIM base would you?" I asked, wondering just how much he knew.

"No records until it was destroyed six years ago by an explosion of unknown origin, only two survivors, a girl and boy aged 12 and 4" he quoted, "It's existence was covered up by SHIELD and left untouched until last year when you hacked it with apparently nothing more than a twentieth century laptop"

"The explosion" I prompted.

"I said that, unknown origin, only two survivors, a boy and a…" He trailed off as he looked from me to the flat below where Jay slept, "It was you wasn't it"

I nodded solemnly, being once again aware of what I lost as well as what I gained that day. At times I felt I could still hear the boom of the explosion, feel its heat, I hated every second of it.

"You can have everything I found, give it to SHIELD if you must" I told him as I began technopathically downloading it into his armour's computer. "I couldn't decrypt all of it, maybe you or they can"

"How are you doing that!" he exclaimed, surprised at my technological intrusion, he looked at my hands, expecting me to be holding some sort of device or something. I wasn't.

"I call it Technopathy, that's AIM's fault too" I told him, he looked confused.

"How?" he asked.

"You didn't think I was born like this did you?" I asked

"Like what?" he questioned.

"A freak with powers" I replied

"I think powers are cool" He told me, "Not as cool as my Armour, mind you, but still cool"

"You don't have to live with them" I pointed out

"Uh yeah" he said, having obviously run out of witty comebacks, "Thanks for the information, I'll pass it on"

"It's nothing" I acknowledged solemnly, he went to take off but turned back last minute.

"By the way, we're having a meeting next Saturday, a sort of Team briefing." He explained, "10:00 at the Maria Stark Foundation, or as I'm renaming it, the Avengers Mansion"

I raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"We'll be there" I told him and with a nod he took off into the air. I begrudgingly flew back into the flat and resigned myself to the very unexciting task of washing the day's dishes.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me, no comment is too big or too small, as cliché as that sounds. I hope I wrote Tony right, it took a few attempts. The next chapter will be a sort of training part and Heather and Jay establishing themselves as Heroes, Spiderman may do a cameo if I feel like it.**

**I'd like to point out right now that there will be no romance between Heather and any of the Avengers, I do have an OC in mind for her but I may not write him in, I don't generally write romance.**

**On another note, I was considering writing a Next Avengers story with Heather and Jay's children and wondered if you guys had any opinions on the subject, please tell me.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	4. Harder than it seems

**Hey! I'm back! (Yay!) and before I predicted!**

**Ok, so next chapter will be Episode 9, but before that I'm going to do a bit about Heather and Jay training and establishing themselves as Superheroes. I said that at the end of the last chapter didn't I… never mind. Hope all makes sense.**

**By the way, Heather's eyes do change colour when she uses her powers like in Voices, she just doesn't know it since she hides her eyes all the time, but just for reference here are the colours: Normal= Purple, Telekinesis= Yellow, Telepathy= Light pink and Technopathy= light electric blue. It may not even come up but I thought I'd tell you anyway.**

**I don't own the Avengers, but they don't actually appear in this chapter, but Spider-man does, I don't own him either or any of his supporting characters.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"Yeah! Look at me!" Jay exclaimed, clad in the newly arrived green and blue sports suit and wearing the mask, "You can call me… Flick, 'cause I… flick from one place… to another!"

I rolled my eyes

"Ok, that catchphrase is getting annoying" I laughed as I slipped on my new leather jacket, zipping it up so that only a bit of the purple T-shirt underneath was visible.

"We're awesome Superheroes!" Jay grinned, ignoring my comment as he bounced up and down on the spot trying to stick the yellow spark motif he'd cut out onto the front of his 'costume' while still wearing it. I laughed again at his antics.

"First things first, you need to take it off if you're going to do that" I told him, "And secondly, it needs heat to stick"

I took the fabric shape from him and proceeded to set up the iron while he stripped off his suit. The process of ironing on the material was relatively simple so it wasn't long before Jay was back in his costume. It was Saturday now so there was no school for him or lab work for me. We had the whole day free.

"Heather?" Jay asked, finally stopping his excited jumping.

"Yes" I replied, packing the iron away.

"When do you think we'll get to save the world?" he asked expectantly.

"No idea" I told him, "Now, roof"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Now" I insisted, ignoring his question, he pouted and disappeared, porting onto the roof. I picked up the things we needed and flew out the window and onto the roof, making sure no-one was looking. It was a flat roof and quite a bit higher than most of the buildings around. So unless you were in a plane or a helicopter it was pretty much impossible to see what was happening there. That was why I decided it was the best place to start mine and Jay's training.

"Ok" I started, plonking the bag on the floor next to me, "Welcome to Superheroing 101…"

Jay sat cross legged as I began lecturing him on the importance of maintaining his Secret identity. I had been engaging in what I called 'research' which basically insisted of reading or watching anything superhero related I could find on the internet. You could say I had become quite knowledgeable on the subject; I've always been good at picking up and remembering things. It might be something to do with my powers, I don't really know.

"Agh this is as bad as school!" Jay complained when I'd finished.

"Then let's do something you definitely won't do at school" I decided, "Training"

I picked up the bag and found a piece of chalk. With the chalk I bent down and drew and X on the floor in front of me. I stepped back and turned to Jay.

"Today we're going to work on accuracy" I informed him, "I want you to port so you're standing on the centre of the X"

"Easy!" he exclaimed before closing his eyes and concentrating. He quickly disappeared and reappeared by the X, a few centimetres to the side. Realising his position, he tried again. This time appearing a little to the other side. A few attempts later he managed to stand directly on the centre of the chalk mark.

"Good" I complimented, "Now try again"

I walked to the other side of the roof and drew a second X. I went on to draw a series of X's with numbers next to them all around the roof. Once Jay's training was self-sufficient I moved on to my own. Using the chalk I drew an archery-like target on one of the air vents. I decided I would be working with my accuracy as well. I rummaged in the bag and found a small bag of marbles. I placed the bag on the ground before picking up the marbles one by one and throwing them at the target, all telekinetically of course.

* * *

We spent the rest of the morning training. Jay was already beginning to land on the X's first try most of the time and I was getting better at the target practice too. Deciding it was high time we had lunch, I flew down to the flat and made sandwiches. We had a picnic on the roof and debated what to do next. Jay was all for going out and defeating Supervillains. But I wasn't so sure, I wasn't even sure this whole thing was a good idea. What if he got hurt? Or worse? How would that be fulfilling my promise to Mummy? Then again, it's like what Ben Parker said before they took Jay, with great power comes great responsibility. I knew this was the right thing to do, but I was scared of the connotations.

* * *

Finally I gave in to Jay's pleas and flew the both of us over the city, 'looking for trouble' so to speak. This being New York, it wasn't long until we found some.

"Hi!" Jay greeted, shocking both the criminal and his victim by appearing in between them.

"What the… Who are…? How did you…" the potential mugger blurted out.

"You can call me… Flick 'cause I… flick from one place… to another… what d'ya think?" Jay smirked as he chirped out his catchphrase, porting around the alley as he did. This was definitely getting annoying. The last part he directed at me.

"I think you should stop with the catchphrase, it's getting seriously annoying" I announced from my spot on the roof above, causing the criminal's head to immediately snap round to where my voice came from.

"Who are you people?" the guy asked, realising his victim had long since fled. I jumped down from the roof, landing so I was partially in shadow.

"Your worst nightmare" I said as menacingly as I could before continuing good humouredly, "Actually I just always wanted to say that, you may call me Psy, I see you've already met Flick"

The man gasped, suddenly finding himself unable to move thanks to my telekinesis. With a flick of my wrist I pinned him to the wall.

"What are you?" he demanded as he struggled against me hold.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now" I smirked at him as I tied him up with a rope I'd found nearby. When I was finished I took out my phone and dialled emergency services, making sure I made the number untraceable.

"Hello? I'd like to report a mugging" I told the voice on the other end of the line, downplaying the English undertones in my accent so I sounded fully American. I went on to explain that I had 'witnessed' a mugging that was 'saved by two mysterious heroes'. They believed the story and sent out police cars to pick up the captured criminal. By that time of course we were long gone.

* * *

Over the course of the Weekend we caught several potential muggers, nothing particularly challenging. On Monday morning Jay went to school and I went to the lab. When I got to the lab I was in for quite a surprise. The lab was decorated with streamers and a large cake sat on one of the tables.

"What's the occasion?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

"Ah, Heather!" Dr Connors greeted, holding out his hand to shake mine, his right hand.

"What on earth!" I exclaimed, examining the limb while fiddling with the bunches I had tied my hair in. I had taken to tying my hair in bunches when I was just being me for the sake of secret identities. It was really a little girly for my taste but they suited my needs.

"Amazing isn't it" Dr Connor's wife smiled as she approached, she was also a Dr but I called her Mrs Connors to distinguish. "Though I still don't like the idea of my Husband the Lab rat"

"B-but how?" I stuttered as I took the hand and examined it more closely; it felt like normal skin and was warm to the touch.

"Lizard DNA" Dr Connors explained, clenching and unclenching his newly regrown fist.

"Wow" I said in awe, "This is like the medical discovery of the century! It's revolutionary! You could even get a Nobel prize"

"So you heard the news" My fellow lab assistant, Eddie Brock, said as he walked over.

"Saw it and felt it more like" I laughed, "It's crazy!"

"I know! I still can't get my head around it!" he agreed, "A whole new arm!"

"A whole new what?" a voice asked, we both turned round to see Peter and the other intern, Gwen Stacy.

"Just you wait" Eddie told him, "Hey Doc, get over here!"

"Oh, Peter, Gwen!" the Doctor greeted, waving his right hand.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, double taking at the sight of the arm.

"Wow, it's… amazing" Gwen said with awe.

"Come on! Let's cut the cake!" Mrs Connors called, drawing all our attention to where she stood with a large cake knife. "Curt, would you do the honours?"

"Of course" Dr Connors smiled, taking the knife from his wife.

"Shotgun the piece with the chocolate star on!" Peter called out.

"Hey, I wanted the star!" I complained while Gwen rolled her eyes at our immaturity. Dr Connors laughed good humouredly before plunging the knife into the cake, cutting the star directly in half.

"Is that…?" Mrs Connors said quite suddenly, freezing with her eyes fixed on something. "Curt, roll up your sleeve"

"What! Why?" he asked, confused.

"Just do it" she insisted, he complied, carefully rolling his sleeve up to his elbow. My eyes widened until I started worrying that my contacts would fall out.

"Oh no!" Gwen gasped.

"It's just what I was afraid of" Mrs Connors sighed, for the entire arm was sprinkled in dark green scales, like someone had just stuck them there. There was even dark patches of skin where the scales were about to come through. It almost made me sick to look at it.

"No!" Dr Connors shouted, looking in fear at his arm. Suddenly he gasped as if overcome by pain! More scales sprung up, not only on his arm but his face and neck too! Soon he was almost covered in dark green scales! I was nearly paralysed with fear! What was happening? His nails elongated and curved until they were vicious claws and the Doc's entire body grew until he was twice the height he had been! A scaly pointed tail burst through his clothes! Lastly was his face, already covered in scales, it began to change shape! His nose and mouth somehow becoming one and stretching into a shape similar to that of a dinosaur! His teeth were now triangular and sharp and his eyes yellow and slitted!

"Curt, it's me remember!" Mrs Connors looked in horror at her husband.

The lizard that had been Curt Connors roared and lashed out at the cake table, smashing it with one blow.

"Peter! Get the Girls out! I'll hold him off!" Eddie shouted before launching himself at the beast.

"Come on!" Peter yelled, grabbing me with one hand and Gwen with the other and pulling both of us out of the room with surprising force. "Run! Get help!"

We both ran out of the building before stopping for breath on the path outside.

"Typical, he ditched us!" Gwen complained upon noticing Peter's absence.

"I'm going to get help" I told her, running off before she could reply. I wasn't though, I was the help.

I quickly ducked into an alley, pulling the parts of my costume out of my rucksack. Despite the embarrassment of changing clothes in the open, I was able to change with relative speed. Swiftly pulling my hair out of its bunches and removing my contacts, replacing them with my black mask.

* * *

I snuck unseen back into the building. To my surprise I was not the only Superhero the fiasco had attracted. From my place behind the door I saw another figure, one clad in red and blue. At some point during the time I had been changing Dr Connors had crashed through a wall and escaped. I technopathically turned off the lights and stepped so I could be seen. To anyone else it would seem as if I had appeared from thin air. Ok, so I didn't really need to be theatrical but it was definitely fun!

"Is there a quota on Superheroes or can I help too?" I asked as the lights flicked back on, again using my Americanised voice.

"W-who are you?" Mrs Connors stuttered, quite obviously still shocked from the whole 'her husband just turned into a lizard' thing

"You can call me Psy" I addressed her, the mask somehow made me feel like a different person, I didn't really care what people thought of me "At your service"

"The question is, how did the two of you know we needed your help?" Gwen, who had apparently come back in after my disappearance, challenged.

"You first" I smirked at the more well-known Hero (Or Menace if you read the Daily Bugle). The entire room turned and looked at him expectantly. Well actually there were only three of us, but still.

"Uh… My Spider-sense was tingling?" he offered hopefully, expectancy turned to incredulity.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what've you got?" he challenged me instead, the stares moved to me.

"I'm Psychic" I said simply, Spiderman snorted.

"And you thought I was crazy" he mocked.

'_I am Psychic' _I told him telepathically before continuing aloud, "As in _psy_chic, what did you thing Psy stood for?"

"Did you just…?" The other Hero sputtered out.

"Yes" I answered,

"Are you sure it doesn't stand for psycho?" he joked

"Very" I assured him, "Now can we stop focussing on proof of my powers and focus on the matter at hand?"

"Fine, since you're so knowledgeable, what do we do next?" Spiderman challenged, obviously expecting me to fail. I walked over to the broken wall and picked up something dark and shiny.

"We find a cure" I stated, holding the scale up for all to see.

"Let me see that!" Mrs Connors exclaimed, the possibility of a cure snapping her out of her shock. I allowed her to examine the dark green scale. She took it from me and placed it under a microscope. She gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"The Human DNA, it's still there, just made dormant somehow" Mrs Connors exclaimed.

"So if we find a way to un-block it?" Spiderman suggested, dropping down from the ceiling.

"The Human DNA would re-assert itself!" I finished for him.

"Of course!" Mrs Connors agreed, "I'll get started right away!"

"I'll help" Gwen offered, "Unlike Mr and Miss disappear"

"I'm sure Peter and Heather have perfectly good reasons" Mrs Connors defended, I smirked slightly.

"Actually it was the girl that told me about this" I covered for myself.

"So you admit you're not psychic!" Spiderman said triumphantly.

"I didn't, I said she told me, I didn't say by speaking" I retorted.

"It was the same for me and the Parker kid" Spiderman said, changing the topic completely to avoid humiliation, "With speaking though"

"So you admit you don't have a Spider-sense?" I questioned, almost exactly quoting him.

"I do, just not like that" he replied

"Anyway, Spiderman, you have more experience, do you think you could follow the Doc, find where he is, and I'll follow after with the cure?" I suggested.

"Actually there's no need" Mrs Connors piped up, "One of our lab assistants, Eddie Brock, went after him"

"Do you know if he has his phone on him?" I asked

"I think so" she answered.

"I'll need yours" I said, not wanting to reveal my identity by using my own, she put the phone in my gloved hand. I turned it on and began operating it technopathically, using the signal to track the location of Eddie's phone.

"What are you doing?" Spiderman asked, I chose not to answer, I had found the signal.

"He's near, a tube station I think, the signal's faint" I told Spiderman, handing the phone back to Mrs Connors. "Can you get there?"

Spiderman nodded and jumped back onto the ceiling, crawling out an open window.

"So, back to the cure" I said, turning to Mrs Connors and Gwen.

* * *

Both of them seemed surprised at my knowledge of biology, but neither questioned it. I guess they just thought superheroes were only good at fighting, which was a fair point for anyone who didn't know better.

"Done, we just need to test it!" Mrs Connors exclaimed upon mixing the last chemical into the vial. She turned to a small white mouse in a plastic cage, which squeaked when it noticed the attention.

'_Sorry if this doesn't work, little guy' _I told the mouse telepathically, unsure of whether it understood or not. Mrs Connors fished the mouse out of its cage and drew up some of the concoction into a syringe. She took up the needle containing the original serum, the one that had changed Dr Connors in the first place, and injected it into the squirming creature.

Unlike Dr Connors, with the mouse the effect was almost immediate. The white fur receded into the rodent's skin and was soon replaced with hard green scales. It increased in size dramatically, to the point where Mrs Connors dropped it onto the floor, convulsing painfully at its transformation. Its eyes took on the same colour and shape his did, and it also grew a large pointed tail. Its pointed nose became blunt and vicious sharp teeth emerged. Mrs Connors shrieked at the suddenness of the metamorphosis, having expected to have been able to put it back in the cage before it started.

The Lizard-Mouse hissed and bared its teeth. It would've simply scampered away had it not been for the fact that I was able to catch it telekinetically and replace it in the cage. Its furious struggles prevented me from being able to relax my hold, for fear of the box simply being shattered. So I did the only thing I could think of to do, I levitated the second needle, the one with the prospective cure, across to the cage and tried to inject it into the creature.

Unfortunately, it's newly grown lizard-Hyde was too hard and the needle snapped in two. The blue coloured liquid dripped from the broken needle, almost taunting my failure. The creature was making harsh reptilian screeches, its vicious mouth open wide in complaint at my telekinetic vice hold. Its mouth! That was it! Injecting wasn't the only way to administer medicine! If I could just get it to swallow it instead! I slowly moved the needle over its mouth with the tiniest of movements of my finger. The glistening drop hung above the squealing reptile-mutant's open jaws, quivering slightly. I gave the syringe a slight telekinetic tap and the drip detached and dropped straight down the creature's throat.

At first glance the serum didn't seem to have done anything; the creature ceased its struggle and fell limp. I released my grasp, allowing its body to fall to the bottom of the cage. But slowly the transformation happened, almost the reverse of before but in slow motion and a lot less violent. As the white fur regrew on the pink bald body the mouse remained limp.

"NOOO!" Mrs Connors expressed her failure.

"Wait" I said quietly as I telepathically probed the floppy form. Animal minds were different to Human ones, mostly based on feelings and sensations rather than actual thoughts, but all had a telepathic presence that could not be absent unless they were dead. A small pulse registered, like a faint blip on a heart monitor. "It's alive, just unconscious"

"Thank god!" Mrs Connors sighed in relief; I quickly corked the vial with the remaining serum and turned back to her and Gwen.

"I'll bring him back, I promise" I pledged as I slipped the glass tube into one of the pockets of my jacket and with a nod and a flicker of the lights I was gone as quickly as I'd appeared, from their perspective anyway.

*_All units downtown, reports of an unidentified creature, possibly reptile, sighted at Central Park Zoo, request assistance* _My technopathy picked up the buzz of a nearby police radio. That sounded like what I was looking for. Of course a lizard would try and seek out other lizards, it made sense.

I hoped Spiderman was ok, I did feel kind of bad for sending him out alone to fight the creature that was Dr Connors. The Creature that was Dr Connors. That sounded more like the title to a really old horror movie than something from real life. I shivered slightly at the thought of engaging him myself, the only time I had ever really fought was with Graviton and the Avengers, but then I was pretty much useless. What on earth would I do without a load of other heroes to back me up? Ok so I had Spiderman, but was that really enough?

* * *

As I flew near I could hear roars from the fight. I landed next to a lamppost and looked around for the source of the noise, I saw nothing, and the place was deserted. Then suddenly a figure came flying from one of the enclosures, the Crocodiles I think, and hit the lamppost next to me.

"Ok, OW!" Spiderman complained, picking himself off the floor and rubbing his head, "He might really wanna consider breath-mints, and talk about bad table manners!"

He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me, in fact he didn't seem to notice my presence until I stepped in front of him.

"Oh it's you, you got the…" he trailed off as he saw me holding the vial of blue liquid, "Right, course you have"

"His scales are too thick" I told the other Hero, "We'll have to make him drink it"

"Great, I am so not a fan of this" he groaned, his tattered costume being proof with his previous battle. I stepped over to the enclosure he'd just been thrown out of, a murky pool surrounded with reeds. In the pool floated three log-like shadows. "So which one's him?"

"The middle one" I informed him, noticing the slightly different shaped head and body.

"Got it" he said and with that he hopped over the fence and landed on the middle reptile. He rode it like a rodeo when Dr Connor's hulking form reared from the depths, complete with sodden lab coat. He was promptly thrown off into the reeds. While he was recovering I stepped it, throwing a barrage of lose branches and anything lose I could lay eyes on at the Lizard telekinetically. Unfortunately most of it bounced off or broke upon hitting his scaly Hyde. But one bit, a brick, was lucky enough to hit his head, knocking him back slightly.

Spiderman took this opportunity to shoot a glob of webbing over his eyes, blinding him. Then he jumped into a flying kick which knocked the Doc back into the water. This however didn't hold him for long as the creature sprung back up and ripped the substance from its face.

"Do reptiles have any weaknesses?" my fellow Hero asked as he frantically tried to push the creature's jaws away from him, having been caught by his claws.

"Most are at the top of their respective food chains" I informed him, it was a fact Dr Connors had once told me.

"Not… Helping…" he groaned, trying to break free of the grasp.

"Ok… reptiles… what do I know about reptiles?" I asked myself, "Hard dry scales, lay eggs, cold blooded… wait! Cold Blooded! Reptiles are cold blooded! They're sensitive to temperature change!"

"Yes! The pool is heated!" Spiderman exclaimed, "But if we dunk him suddenly into cold water, and he'll slow right down, I should be able to hold him long enough to administer the serum!"

I glanced around the immediate vicinity. Now would be a really great time to have something like the polar bears or penguins right next door. No such luck. But the pool heater should still be useful if I could somehow reverse it.

"Hold him off, I have an idea!" I shouted across the pool, I quickly ran round the back of the enclosure and into the building there. A series of steps took me down to where the large machine was kept. To my delight it was a general machine for all enclosures, it had various settings! I flicked it to the lowest setting and used my technopathy to speed up the process.

'_Get him in the water and make sure you're not!' _I shouted telepathically to Spiderman as I slammed the button.

I ran back out of the building and dashed to the front of the enclosure, I saw Spiderman wrestling the Lizard into the freezing water. The creature thrashed around and one of its claws caught on the red and black webbed fabric of his mask. The struggling caused the mask to be pulled of and fly into the air where it landed on the ground. I saw a flash of brown hair as Spiderman was able to restrain the Lizard.

"Catch!" I shouted as I threw the corked vial through the air, the head turned round to reveal a surprisingly familiar face. He reached out a hand and caught the tube before uncorking it and ramming it down the Lizard's throat. It was a second before the creature stopped his thrashing and began morphing back into Dr Connors. Spiderman relaxed his hold.

"Peter?" I exclaimed, my eyes wide behind my mask as I stared at his maskless face. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Heather?" he gasped, looking straight back at me.

"Do you know anyone else with purple hair?" I asked, smirking, "So what now?"

I turned to Dr Connor's unconscious form, covered in his tattered lab coat.

"We should get him back to the lab" Peter suggested, he preceded pick up the Doc's body and sling him over his shoulders, carefully of course. "Wait, so if you're… then Jay is…?"

"Flick, yes" I answered, I picked his mask off the floor and handed it to him, "You'll need this"

"Yeah, thanks" he replied rather awkwardly before shooting a line of web up to a nearby building and using it to pull himself into the air. I flew after him and we soon arrived back at the lab.

"Is he alright?" a worried Mrs Connors ran forwards as Peter, sorry Spiderman, laid him down on a table.

"He's fine, the serum worked" he told her.

"Thank god!" the woman sighed, I handed the empty vial back to her, briefly wondering if I would ever find a cure for myself and Jay. But after all this I found I almost didn't want to. I mean sure it wasn't normal, and the voices were annoying, but look at all the good we've done, the good we're going to do! With a quick nod to Mrs Connors I stepped back into the shadows, the lights flickered off and I slipped out the door. The lights flickered back on so that it seemed to them that I had disappeared. I had done it with my technopathy of course.

I stood on the roof and waited until Peter climbed out a window. We both stood there awkwardly for a time.

"So" he said, seeming even more awkward, "Who'd have guessed?"

"Not me" I shrugged, still awkwardly. More silence.

"I was thinking, maybe you could come round, Aunt May's making bolognaise tonight" he invited, "Bring Jay too"

"Are you sure? It isn't too much trouble is it?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to put too much pressure on Mrs Parker; she hadn't been the same since Mr Parker died.

"Of course not, Aunt May'd love to see you two" Peter smiled.

"Then sure" I accepted before glancing at my watch, "Speaking of which, I have to go collect him"

"Let's say six" he suggested, I nodded.

"See you then" I said brightly before waving and jumping off the building. Catching myself in mid-air I flew in the direction of the school.

* * *

An hour and a half later Jay and I found ourselves standing on the Parker's doorstep. I reached up and pressed the doorbell and a few seconds later Mrs Parker was at the door.

"Heather, Jay, you're here!" she smiled welcomingly, "Please come in!"

"Thanks a lot Mrs Parker; you're sure this isn't any trouble?" I inquired.

"Nonsense, it's nice to see the two of you get a decent meal once in a while" she dismissed.

"We do have decent meals!" I protested.

"When was the last time you properly cooked something?" she challenged

"Umm… does toast count?" I asked hopefully.

"No" she shook her head with some amusement.

"Michrowaving?" I hoped again, she shook her head disappointedly "Err, I think I defrosted some chips last month?"

"My point exactly, and you know you're always welcome here" she smiled as she ushered us into the dining room where a steaming bowl of spaghetti sat in the centre of the table. Jay's eyes gleamed with excitement.

* * *

**Wow! I think this is the longest single chapter I've ever written! I hope it is ok.**

**It was fun writing the banter between Heather and Spiderman when they first meet, I see him as being sceptical and a bit annoyed as he views her as muscling into his turf of New York's teenage protector. I also think he is suspicious as to how she knew, for as far as he knew at that point he was the only one there. I hope that is ok. **

**Just so you know, I never planned on keeping Peter's identity for very long, as I said in the original Voices story (It's in the Fantastic Four section if you want to read it), she's a telepath for goodness sake, how long can he keep it from her? So, like before, I just decided to out it, though in more of a reveal since in this his mask actually comes off. **

**Even so, please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
